llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 20
The Numazu Snow Festival! Chika laments the lack of snow during a sunny winter. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Chika': Scrape, scrape, scrape... I can't even describe how great it feels to be sculpting snow. I could get used to this. You: I never thought I'd see the day where I'd get to make snow sculptures. The closest I've ever come is doing woodblock carvings in art class. Riko: Me too. I'm not sure how it'll turn out, but it's definitely a lot of fun trying to shape the snow with my own two hands! You: What're you making, Riko? Riko: I'm trying to make a bird with its wings spread. Chika: Wow! Isn't that really difficult? Riko: Yeah. I don't know if it'll really look like a bird in flight, but regardless, I have to be very careful making the wings. They're delicate. Riko: You, is that a boat? You: Yup! It's a mini version of my dad's ship. The little details are tough to capture, but I'm putting my love of all things marine into it to make her a fine vessel. Riko: *Giggle* I can't wait to see the finished product. What about you, Chika? What're you making? Chika: A mikan orange! Riko: You sure do love mikan oranges, Chika. You: Hmm... I dunno, isn't it a bit long and thin for an orange? Chika: Heh, heh, heh. When I said "mikan orange," you two pictured the standard kind you can get anywhere, didn't you? Riko: Is this not a normal one? Is it some kind of rare variety? Chika: This is indeed a mikan orange… slice! You: A slice! Chika: I’m carefully crafting every little fiber and crease in the white snow, to breath new life into it, and transform it into a soft, juicy mikan orange slice! Chika: I swear, as a mikan orange connoisseur, this snow shall be reborn as a mikan orange! You: You’re really fired up… Riko: I can almost see orange flames rising up from Chika’s back… Oh, but Chika, aren’t you being a little rough? You’re going to break it. Chika: It’s all good! Mikan oranges are tougher than you- Chika: …Ack! You: Eep. Riko: *Sigh* I tried to warn you. Dia: Is this high enough for the snow slide? Kanan: Hmm… I think it should be a little higher, so that people can enjoy the ride a little more. Let’s pile up a little more snow. Kanan: Upsy-daisy! Dia: Oof! Ah… *Sigh* I can’t believe how heavy snow can be. To think that people who live in snowy regions are forced to work this hard every winter… Kanan: You said it. Imagine hearing on the news that it’ll be piled up over a meter right outside your house… That’s hard work for elderly and out-of-shape people. Dia: Hurgh… Hnnnngh… *Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Kanan: Get the lead out, Dia! C’mon, we’re almost done! Fight! Fight! Dia: Kanan… You’re doing twice as much work as me… How are you not out of breath? Mari: Wow! The snow mountain slide is done! Dia: No, we’re still… Hey! Mari, where have you been?! Mari: I’ve been walking around, checking on everyone’s progress. Mind if I take this baby for a test slide? Of course you don’t! Kanan: Checking progress? More like walking around playing, I’m sure… Mari: Let’s slide! Mari: Waagh! Dia: Mari? Kanan: What happened?! Mari: M-My leg is stuck… Urgh… I can’t pull it out! Kanan: Whoa, she’s sinking! I thought we packed it nice and hard. Guess we got overconfident… Kanan: If wed let any kids slide in that state, someone could have gotten hurt. Nice work, Mari! Dia: Putting yourself in harm’s way to ensure safety… Mari, I didn’t realize how dedicated you were to this winter festival! Mari: Nnngh… I appreciate the compliments, but first… Somebody get me out of here! Help! Ruby: Snow hut number three is all done! Yoshiko: They’re only big enough for one, but I think they’re perfect just like they are. Ruby: Let’s try to build a bigger one next. One that can fit three people! Hanamaru: Can we take a break first? I’m beat, zura. Yoshiko: Good idea. My arms are getting worn out, too. And hey, we’ve got three perfectly good snow huts. Let’s rest inside them! Hanamaru: Yay! Pardon me! Yoshiko: No one’s inside… Ruby: *Giggle* It’s nice and cozy in here. Hanamaru: It’s oddly comfortable, zura. Ruby: Isn’t the proper term for this style of snow hut “kamakura?” Why is that? Hanamaru: There are various stories. Apparently the act of worshipping the water gods during Little New year was once called “kamakura,” zura. Hanamaru: People would pack snow high enough for someone to fit inside, dig into the center, and make an altar inside. Yoshiko: Neat. So in other words, since we’re inside our own kamakura snow huts now, does that make us gods? I do feel like my magic power is being enhanced. Hanamaru: Just your imagination, zura. Yoshiko: Ah-ha. If I perform a snow summoning ritual now, while my magic power is filled to the brim, it’s sure to bring about a good result! Yoshiko: I’ll draw a magic sigil in the ground and light a candle in the center. Good thing I always bring my ritual gear wherever I go! Ruby: Yoshiko, if you light a candle, won’t your hut melt? Yoshiko: Not from this tiny little flame. Now, let us begin! Spirits of the snow! Hear my voice, and send down a blanket of frozen white petals! Hanamaru: Yoshiko, your roof is melting! Yoshiko: Huh? Guwaaaah! Ruby: Yoshikooooooooo! Hanamaru: We’re too late, zura… Yoshiko, are you okay? Yoshiko: That wasn’t what I meant when I said “send down snow!” Sheesh! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours